


Rice Roll Hero

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anime, Brother Feels, Bullying, Comedy, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, Family, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gift Giving, Humor, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Real Events, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A sequel to my fic “Little Spinner Be Mine”. Now that Oyama Chisao has revealed his liking for Kosuke, what’s next? Why, a Lady and the Tramp-style lunch in Chinatown, that’s what!





	Rice Roll Hero

Rice Roll Hero

Author’s Note: Set the same day after the events of “Little Spinner Be Mine” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17835227>). Pre-existing knowledge of “Little Spinner Be Mine” is not required to understand this fic, though appreciated. “Choina” is the series’ equivalent for China; however, “Chinatown” predates this designation in episode 38 of _EXE_, hence why it is referred to as such here. Shout-out to the Master Rice Roll restaurant, which inspired the previous fic and this sequel. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Developing Chisao x Kosuke.

Summary:

A sequel to my fic “Little Spinner Be Mine”. Now that Oyama Chisao has revealed his liking for Kosuke, what’s next? Why, a _Lady and the Tramp_-style lunch in Chinatown, that’s what!

* * *

Oyama Chisao kicked his feet expectantly under the table, his fingers pasted along the circumference of the stool he chose. His spirits were high. Before coming here, he’d picked out a first-rate present for Papa’s birthday, which currently took the empty seat, two spaces over from him.

In between stewed Chisao’s best friend, Kosuke, who contrastingly wore a much more subdued expression, his elbow on the counter and his chin balanced in his palm.

Are_ we still best friends?_ Kosuke wondered. After rescuing Chisao from these middle school bullies earlier that day (yes, he had help), now he was unsure.

What’s the proper way to react when your bud – the guy you fired spitballs and flicked boogers with – up and kisses you in public? No, really, he was asking. Chisao cleverly deployed his cap as cover, but still!

_Be mine, Kosuke-kun?_

Chisao’s exact words. A confession and a proposal, rolled into one. Oddly appropriate, considering they were dining at a rice roll restaurant in Chinatown.

If Chisao suspected his classmate’s predicament (and Kosuke didn’t believe he did), the genius made no attempt to correct course. In fact, Kosuke was pretty sure that was Chisao’s hand squeezing his knee.

_Yep. Definitely._

The waitress brought their food. Egg rice rolls for the littler folk, marinaded beef steam rice roll for their chaperone, and century egg congee with shredded pork all around.

“How cute!”

Dekao bucked up. “Thanks! All the girls think that about me!”

“Actually, I meant the kiddies,” she giggled. “One of them is your brother, right?”

She’d inferred the connection via Gutsman’s mark, which both their t-shirts shared.

“We’re boyfriends, chu!” Chisao declared brightly and remorselessly, embracing Kosuke.

Boyfriends. Not best friends anymore. Not _just_ best friends. _Boyfriends_.

“Awww! Hang on, I’m getting you two some sodas, on the house!”

Though he loathed the misunderstanding and insult to his pride, Dekao couldn’t say no to free beverages. He started on his congee while it was hot.

The _cheung fun_ arrived pre-plated with soy sauce. Chisao drizzled sweet and sour dressing, peanut extract, and sesame seeds at his leisure.

He noticed Kosuke wasn’t eating, and steadily realized the true cost of his boldness.

No brain teaser was unsolvable though!

Kosuke slanted his neck toward Chisao’s tap on his shoulder. Toward the silly image of his junior, an entire rice roll lolling from his mouth like a second tongue.

Mood improving, Kosuke jocosely vacuumed a crepe into his own mouth.

They stuck their “tongues” out at each other.

Slurping up his serving, the younger Oyama then latched onto part of Kosuke’s.

Mischievously, Kosuke grinned on his section.

They traded even bites until their lips met in the middle.

“Chisao! Kosuke! Don’t play with your food!” Dekao ordered.

Their laughter joined the steam from their cooling lunches in the air.

“Boyfriends, chu?” Chisao reissued his pitch.

“Boyfriends.” Kosuke came around.


End file.
